Pokemon Harvest
by JouPup
Summary: Join Rosa Espana; a valley-girl from Unova who dreams of becoming a master co-ordinator and contest champion. Brian Wisp; a withdrawn male from Sinnoh who wants to catalogue all the berries that exist in the world and Jake Franc; an energetic male from Kalos who wants to conquer all Pokemon leagues! A fun OC centered story that centers on an original adventure. Hope you enjoy!


**/AN: Hello! I hope you enjoy this story! This is the prologue of course, which sets everything up. I own none of the official Pokemon in here,**

 **though I do own the OC's in here, and the region./**

A hot breeze blew across a sleepy town, bathed in orange hues of the setting sun, flower petals dancing through the air as various people walked around beneath, most likely hurrying to get their daily necessities done.

The petals came to a halt, right on top of messy brown hair.

"Hah...Brian! You like, totes got some like, petals on your head!" A female called out, her brown eyes shimmering in mirth, her full lips parted in a smile, "In fact...they sort of like look like a sad flower crown."

The messy haired male, obviously named Brian, tilted his head, "Really?" He then glanced at a blond male with spiked hair, "Is it really there Jake...? I bet Rosa is lying."

Jake looked up from his map, his eyes gazing at the top of Brian's head where the flower petals landed, "She's not lying this time." He gave a gentle smile and reached up, brushing off the petals, his tan hand messing up Brian's hair even more, "Now it's gone."

Brian blushed a deep scarlet, glancing to see Rosa giggling to herself, "Quiet you." He then looked up at the taller male, a shy smile on his face, "Thanks Jake..."

Jake smiled back, the two staring at each other as Rosa glanced back and forth at the two, "Hmm..." As she got up, she lightly tapped Jake's head forward.

Jake blinked as he felt something soft on his lips, "..." Realizing he was currently kissing Brian, he blushed a deep scarlet and pulled back, "A-ah..." He then turned around, "I'm sorry!"

Rosa just giggled some more, "Oh if only like, the world could see you now." She then blinked as she felt her hair moving, "E-eh?"

Brian smirked as he moved his hand to the side, a purple glow enveloping his hand, "...Oh my." He said as he finished his payback, "You may need a brush now."

Jake smirked as well as he saw Rosa panic and grab a brush from her bag, quickly brushing the hair out.

"Ah!" Rosa then huffed angrily when she was done fixing her hair, "That was like totes horrible!"

Brian waved it off, "Payback Rosa~"

"Like, whatever..." Rosa said as she glanced at Jake, who went back to reading the map they were standing in front of, "Well? Like, what's the destination? Like...Next like, gym or better yet, like, a contest hall?"

Jake waved a hand, "It doesn't seem there is one here." He replied back, disappointment evident in his tone.

Rosa sighed, "What a like, totes let down, like, ya know?"

Jake nodded.

Brian shrugged, "That just means we get to stay in an actual bed for once." He smiled as he pointed to a red and white building, the sign reading 'Pokemon Center'.

Rosa smiled at that, her eyes shimmering with delight, "Oh! How like, wonderful!" She then patted her arm, "This skin is like, always in need of some like, good up-keep!"

Brian shrugged, "Eh...Just be you."

Jake shook his head, "She's a model, no way would she do that."

Rosa glanced at the other two, "...Anyway, let's like, get to that like, Pokemon Center, like, okay?" She then stretched as she grabbed her bag.

Brian nodded as he helped Jake pack up.

Done now, the trio walked to the red and white building.

"Oh! How like, wonderful!" Rosa exclaimed as she looked around the Pokemon Center, "It's like, like...umm...like a circle, ya know?"

Brian moved forward, walking towards the reception desk, where a pink-haired lady stood with a round pink creature next to her, "Well duh. It IS shaped like a pokeball."

Jake nodded, "It is logical that would be the case."

When the trio reached the reception desk, the pink-haired woman in a nurses' uniform smiled at them.

"Welcome to the Flora City Pokemon Center." She then nodded her head, "My name is Nurse Serenity."

Rosa tilted her head, "Serenity? Not Joy?"

Serenity laughed softly, shaking her head, "I get that a lot, but no. Joy can't be in every center." She then nodded, "Now if you are staying overnight, I will require at least 100 PD for the food." She then looked over the three, "So that would total to 300 PD."

Brian nodded as he pulled 100 PD from his bag and handed it to Nurse Serenity, "Here you go..."

Rosa and Jake pulled out 100 PD each as well and handed it over.

"Thank you for your patronage." She smiled as she pulled out three trays, "If you need to heal your Pokemon, please place them in this, if not...You are welcome to keep your Pokemon with you."

The trio nodded as they put one pokeball down each, to which Nurse Serenity looked surprised, "Only one?" She then blushed in embarrassment, "Oh! My apologies!" She then bowed, "That was very rude of me! I deeply apologize!"

Rosa laughed it off, "Nah, it's fine. Usually people have six Pokemon by now, right?" She then smiled, "We just started late."

Jake nodded, "Yup. I mean...you get your first Pokemon at what? Ten?"

Brian nodded, "Ten or eleven years old, yeah."

Rosa smiled, "Unless you live in Unova, like I did, in which you have to wait until you are sixteen."

Nurse Serenity nodded, "Ah, I see. So just late bloomers then?"

The trio nodded.

Serenity smiled, "I see, well if I could give you any information, I am fully pleased to lend you some aid." She then patted her desk, "Just place your trainer cards on the desk and I'll scan it."

Rosa was first, as she lay down her trainer card, "I want to register for the contests in this region, also if you could tell me where the nearest contest is held at?"

Nurse Serenity nodded as she took the card and swiped it through a scanner, "...Rosa Espana, Nineteen years of age, birthplace Unova." She looked at Rosa, "Is this information correct?"

Rosa nodded.

"..." Serenity typed some more on her computer, before nodding, "The nearest Contest Hall, is located in Rose Town." she then handed the card back to Rosa, who pocketed it, "You are also registered with the contests in the Aroma region."

Rosa smiled, "Thank you like, very much."

Jake then stepped forward as he placed his own Trainer Card down, "I want to check and register for the Pokemon League and Gym Challenge here."

Serenity smiled as she nodded, "Quite a popular request in this region." She then tilted her head, "Most of the regions actually." She scanned the card, "Jake Franc, Twenty-One years of age, birthplace Kalos. Is this correct?"

Jake nodded, as Serenity went back to typing.

"And...You are registered for the Pokemon Gym Challenge." She then bowed her head, "I am sorry to inform you, that you are currently unable to register for the league until you collect the eight badges in this region. The closest would be in Rose Town."

Jake smiled, "Thank you. Any idea of the typing of the gym?"

Serenity glanced at the screen as she typed some more, "Hmm...It seems to be a grass type gym. The leader's name is Antonio." She then turned back to Jake, "Any more information?"

Jake shook his head, "That's plenty. Thanks."

Brian shrugged his shoulders as he placed his own Trainer Card on the desk, "Ahh...I'm not registering for any challenges, but if you could tell me the closest gathering of berry bushes, I would be grateful..."

Serenity took the card as she scanned it, "That's a new request." She then glanced at the screen, "Brian Wisp, Eighteen years of age, birthplace Sinnoh and registered with the Psychics Federation League." She smiled, "Is that correct?"

Brian nodded, "Yup."

Serenity nodded, "Thank you." She then began typing, "Hmm...I apologize, but I can't see a major gathering of any berry bushes." She then typed more, reading info that appeared, "Ah! Though there is a large collection of Combee near Route 500." She smiled, "Which is on the way to Rose Town."

Brian smiled some, "Seems like a set route then."

She scrolled through the screen, and nodded when a warning sign appeared, "Ah! Do be careful when exploring route 500 though." She frowned, "Seems like it's a Vespiquen colony."

Brian nodded, "So many Combee, it was bound to be."

Serenity shook her head, "As well as a large Beedrill hive." She glanced at the trio, "So do be careful."

"Ah...That would make things more difficult." Brian replied back.

"Oh yes!" Serenity smiled, "So what are your ambitions?" She giggled, "Just call me curious." She then bowed, "If you don't mind of course."

Jake smirked, "I'm going to conquer all the gyms in the various regions!"

Rosa smiled, "I'm going to like, enter and win like, all the contests!"

Brian shrugged, "Eh...I want to catalog all the various berry types I find and publish a guide."

Serenity giggled, "Very nice dreams!" She then clapped her hands together, "Oh! Do you all have iPoketch?" At the confused glances, Serenity nodded, "I see. The iPoketch is the latest iteration of the Poketch series." She then continued, "Which are wrist mounted devices that can load and install applications that you can control on the move."

Serenity then tilted her head, as if trying to remember all the information she read, "They can also be used as communication devices and GPS."

Jake shook his head, "I've heard of the Poketch series...But no, we only received our Pokemon and a Pokedex."

"Along with five Pokeballs!" Rosa added quickly.

Brian nodded, "No Poketch's though." He said sadly, "So yeah..."

Serenity nodded, "Well, verified trainers get one free iPoketch, It comes with a basic clock app, both digital and analogue style." She then thought for a moment, "A calender...The GPS of course and unlimited calls." She thought for a few more moments, "As well as a local map of the area."

Serenity then bent down behind the counter and put out a set of Poketch's, "Which color would you each like?"

Rosa smiled, "Pink of course! It's like...my totes fav color, ya know?"

Brian thought for a moment, "A deep purple maybe?"

Jake grinned, "Red please."

Picking out the poketch's she scanned each on the scanner, "Alright, all three are now registered." She then nodded, "If they are either lost or stolen, you will have to pay 1,000 PD as a replacement fee."

The trio nodded as they took the iPoketch's and tightened them on their wrists.

Serenity smiled warmly as she pointed to the back of the Pokemon Center, "The beds are located over there, girls and boys rooms are separated here, but you can hang out in the main part..." She pointed to her left at an area full of couches, "Here." The nurse then pointed to her right, "The cafeteria is located over there..." She handed the trio one card each, "That card let's you have one meal, which includes a refillable drink."

Brian nodded, "Ah...Thank you very much..." He then pulled on Jake's arm a bit, "Come on...I'm uh...hungry..."

Rosa giggled, "Oh...I ship it like, so hard." She then waved bye to Nurse Serenity, "Thank you like, very much for the like, info! Ya know?"

Jake smiled, "Yes...Thank you indeed, you helped us out quite a bit." He then walked off, also waving bye, Brian still holding onto his hand.

Serenity watched the trio head off toward the cafeteria and smiled, "A new adventure, hm? How nostalgic..."

 **/AN: Well...That's the prologue. I know it was rather short, but this is just an introduction after all. The real story will start next time.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you continue!/**


End file.
